


And that's how everything got shitty after a dinner with the Avengers

by orphan_account



Category: Avengers, Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers are a mess, Daredevil Meets, Humor, why did the parquet floor have to die?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One small latter written by the richest man of earth.One small dinner with the Avengers.And two shitty payed lawyers.It is not like something bad would happen. Is it?





	1. The very expensive looking letter is in noooo way suspicious. Never.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If there was a very expensive letter from the avengers in your letterbox how would you react?

It wouldn't be surprising if Matt laid dead in front of the office, would have been caught by the Police, would have been kidnapped or something like that but it was surpising as Foggy found some very nice looking letter in their letterbox.

It was strange, but not like Stephen Strange. It was more like… this weird kind like alien invasions.

So Foggy waited till his friend arrived at the office.

"Matt. There's a letter for you. A very nice AND expensive looking one."

Matt put his cane away as he took the letter and opened it. The first thing what caught his eyes - yeah, what a funny joke - was, that this letter was written in braille except one word. Matt assumed, that the handwritten word was an autograph from the person, who send the letter.

So he begun to read it out loud so Foggy would know, about what the letter is, too.

 

_"Dear Mr. Murdock,_

_We, the Avengers, heard about your success with taking the criminal Mr. Fisk down and sending him into prison. It impressed us so, that we all - especially the Captain - decided to invite you and your partner Mr. Nelson to one of our daily Dinners._

_It takes place on Thursday at 7pm. You don't have to wear a suit, but you can._

_Sincerely_

_Tony Stark_

_P.S.: If anything comes up until then or you or your partner has any allergies, please call me. My telephone number is on the card, which I sent you, too."_

 

At first there was silence, as Matt had red the letter until Foggy begun to squeak.

"Tony Stark invited US to an AVENGERS DINNER! How awesome is that?!" He threw his arms enthustiacally up in the air, while Matt thought about the invitation.

"Is something Matt? Please tell me, there is nothing." Foggy was now worried about his friend thinking face.

"I only wonder if they have figured it out with you know what. My activities at night."

Now Foggy was serious, too. But why should the Avengers invite both of them for a formal - or not so formal - dinner, if they had figured out who Darevil really is? They would try to contact the devil of Hell's Kitchen to meet them, if the had, right?

 So there was no reason Not to go to the dinner.

"Nah, I don't think they figured it out. When is the dinner? I forgot it."

Matt tilts his head into Foggy's direcion, as he says, that the dinner is taking place on Thursday.

"Shit.", Foggy sweared as he realised something.

 

 

"That is _tomorrow_."


	2. There is something shady about it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day arrived and Foggy could not be more enthusiastic than he already is about meeting the mighty Avengers.   
> Matt however could be a little bit more enthusiastic.

The two avocados arrived nervous with a cab right before the very popular Avenger Tower - After the Tower got destroyed Tony had renamed it - and went slighty nervous in cause of different reasons in the lobby of the Building. 

Foggy could not believe that he would get to meet his big Idol the great Captain America who punched Hitler more than hundred times in the face.

His partner Matt was nervous, too, although he only showed his 'I am a lawyer so don't fuck up with me' expression. Maybe it only was his 'I know how to beat the shit out of you' expression.

Did the Avengers really just invite him for being a great lawyer? 

Matt could swear he smelled something bad. 

It smelled like metall, burned hair and foul eggs.

"Do you smell that too Foggy?", the blind man asked his best friend while they waited in the lobby.

"What should I smell? I don't have fucked up senses like Mr. 'I lost my eye sight but my other senses composed it pretty well' "

Foggy gave him a sarcastic glare as one of the famoust men on earth - and richest - greeted them.

"Hello Mr. Nelson and Mr. Murdock! My names, which you surely already know, is Tony Stark. And please don't call me Mr. Stark."

The way the billionaire Genius greeted them made Matt suspicious. It was ways to happy for a normal occasion as he had already listened many TV show how Tony greeted other great personalities in the 'put up a pretty face for the camera and then go on hating them when I am alone' way.

Foggy didn't even notice something as he already went into the fanboy mode and asked Tony to give him a autograph.

"Boys, boys, boys! There is enough Tony Stark for everyone. But not now. I have to bring you up to the Avengers floor because my team is hungry and I don't think they are happy with having to wait any longer for dinner!" Tony shouted as he kindly shoved Foggy away and went to the elevator. 

The enthusiastic lawyer followed him and Matt stayed behind playing his role as the blind 'and helpless' guy who 'has to be guided everywhere to prevent him from running in to walls'.

Quite hilarious how easily people could be tricked at this point.

And it was even more hilarious that the genius let himself to be tricked.

"Oh, Sorry! I almost forgot you there Mr. Murdock!", tony said loudly hurrying back to Matt and guiding him to the elevator.

"Ya know, i could install Jarvis on your mobile to guide you around at every place if you want to.", the billionar suggested as the doors closed.

"No thanks. I think i can manage without it. My partner already tried to buy me a guiding dog."

Both lawyers chuckled an Tony watched them a bit confused before Foggy spoke on still chuckling.

"Yeah. I'll never forget this story. Also I won't throw the money out of the window again buying you a guiding dog again."

"You're sure? The last time we talked about it you seemed to be quite serious about it."

Perplexed the billionaire raised up his voice unsure what to think about this conversation.

"Wait... You already _had_ a guiding dog? Where the fuck is the dog now?"

"I believe our dear one eyed Lucky is living somewhere in a dumpster of a pizza restaurant.", answered Matt not quite sure if it was true while Foggy said that Lucky must be already dead in cause of starvation after running away.

"How.... Wait- I am not gonna to ask how a blind lawyer could fuck his own also impaired guiding dog so up that the dear animal ran away only to probably die from starvation."

Tony did not know in what a mess he got himself with inviting the shittiest payed defence lawyers of New York.

But he should know soon.

Maybe after the mess he saw the Avengers made as they were left back hungry as wild beasts.


	3. "You must be kidding!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number one rule of being a avenger: 
> 
> Never leave your Team hungry in YOUR home.

"What oh dear lord did happen THIS time?"

Tony cursed out loud while running into the more than slighty destroyed living room.

The TV was destroyed, no hope to rescue it, also the couch - Or should he say couches? - which parts laid everywhere across the room.

Also it seemed like the dirty blond man laying unconscious on the floor needed serious medical attention as a great pool of his blood destroyed the good parquet Tony had just let re-layed.

"You must be kidding! I've just renovated this floor after your last fight! Please tell me it was not about something stupid!"

Slighty amused Matt grinned seeing the destruction that was caused a short time ago before they arrived.

A tall man with an terrible strong and nervous heartbeat which gave Matt almost an headache shfted unsure how to explain Tony what had occured. If he had to guess Matt would say this man was the captain because no normal man could have such a loud heartbeat.

There were also two other men in the room - again one with a fucking loud heartbeat who in contrast to the previous one also seemed to wear metall armor - and one fucking frighening woman.

Foggy shifted nervously under her nasty look and it also made Matt even if he wasn't able to see anything at all a bit uncomfortable.

"Friend Clint has doubted Lady Natashas ability of being able to 'punch the shit' out of him while being chained to the kitchen chair!", the tall man with the metall armor explained in a very loud voice.

"Thor, remember: Indoor voice"

Tony scanned the room absently sighting because of the damage being done there before deciding that they would have to go to the kitchen and eating there instead of the now fucked up living room. Also he and Bruce patched the dirty blond guy on the floor up - Matt got to know his name was Clint - and waking him up.

A quiet groan escaped Clints lips.

"What did you learn today, son?", the billionaire asked sarcastically but he never got an answer as the guy called Clint stood up and went right to the kitchen.

"Oh come on! No 'thank you for patching me up' or 'Sorry for destroying your again?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Little comment for me please?


	4. the fruit juice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a tip:
> 
> Do NOT dare to drink fruit Juice in the presence of Natasha Romanoff aka Natalie Rushmann aka Black Widow aka World's most dangerous woman right after Virginia "Pepper" Potts.

A room full of fucked up heroes, assassins, wrong gone science experiments, aliens and lawyers having a payment that was lower than Tony's boxer short was worth.

"Soooo...."

The captain tried to break deathly silence.

"You are the famous defense lawyers from Hells Kitchen?"

Hearing the still nervous heartbeat of America's Idol Matt chuckled quietly. At the same time although not being able heartbeats too, Foggy squealed as he answered proudly.

"Yeah we are the famous lawyers. I am Foggy Nelson and thats my partner Matt Murdock. Did the newspapers mention anything about how low and shitty our payment is and how we had to survive only with pastreties, cakes and homemade soup on our side?"

That what happened next would be never mentioned again by everyone who attended the dinner.

Tony who sat unfortunately before Natasha spit the bit of his special and very sticky fruit juice he attempted to drink a moment ago all over the killer assassins face.

Since this moment it was forbidden for anyone to drink fruit juice if Natasha was there.

You know that the shade of the russians hair is pretty red? Than it shouldn't be so difficult to imagine the shade of red of her face as she noticed the juice dripping off her face.

"Is the russian gonna to kill Tony?", Foggy whispered as load as a mouse knowing Matt would hear it anyway.

"Foggy the question is would she not kill him." Matt muttered the answer while Natasha attacked the billionaire even before he could realize what he has done and tackled him brutal to the ground.

Nobody of the avengers tried to help Tony in his unlucky situation but Matt could not help himself seeing Tony got beaten to death without a chance of escape.

So he stood up and went to the two not letting himself stopped by Foggys warning that the avengers would figure his secret out if he helped Tony.

"Miss Romanoff, I don't appreciate you beating Tony to death because he only spit fruit unintentionally in your face. So if you don't want me to press charges against you for trying to kill a innocent person outside your missions please let go of Tony."

He could hear all of the avengers after he ended his little speak.

Slowly the assassin let Tony go only to lower the distance between her and the blind lawyer dangerously like a snake ready to attack. Everyone felt the temperature in the kitchen rising up as Matt and Natasha made a 'glance' battle.

Natasha watched directly in Matts dilated eyes trying to kill him but the blind man didn't even flinch a bit although he could the deathly glance.

"How long will you keep staring at me? You know it makes no difference.", muttered he so only Natasha heard it while putting up his best "You DO NOT want to mess with me" face. Curiously her eyes scanned Matt noticing the defensive battle stance of the lawyer.

And then...

**Author's Note:**

> You know you are allowed to leave comments here, dont you?
> 
> Critics are welcome, too.


End file.
